As one of conventional joint connectors which electrically connect plural crimp terminals inserted in plural terminal accommodating chambers provided for a housing, a joint connector described in JP 2010-129189 A (PTL 1) is proposed.
In the conventional joint connector, female-type crimp terminals are individually inserted in the terminal accommodating chambers to be brought into contact with a busbar as a male-type terminal provided for the housing. The crimp terminals are thus electrically connected to one another.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the conventional joint connector described in PTL 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the joint connector 100 substantially includes: crimp terminals 102, each of the crimp terminals 102 crimped to a conductor of one of wires 101; a housing 112 including plural terminal accommodating chambers 111 in which the crimp terminals 102 are inserted; and a busbar 113 integrally formed on the housing 112.
Each crimp terminal 102 includes a terminal portion 103 coming into contact with the busbar 113 and a crimp portion 104 crimped to one of the wires 101.
The terminal accommodating chambers 111 of the housing 112 are provided with partition walls 114 each separating two of the terminal accommodating chambers 111 adjacent to each other in the width direction which is orthogonal to the direction that the crimp terminals 102 are inserted.
The busbar 113 attached to a base 115 of the housing 112 is provided with contact portions 116 which are electrically connected to the terminal portions 103 of the crimp terminals 102 inserted in the terminal accommodating chambers 111.
The crimp terminals 102 are individually inserted in the terminal accommodating chambers 111 to allow the terminal portions 103 of the crimp terminals 102 to come into contact with the contact portions 116. The crimp terminals 112 are thus electrically connected to one another through the busbar 113.